the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Friday After Next
| starring = Ice Cube Mike Epps John Witherspoon Don "D.C." Curry Anna Maria Horsford Clifton Powell Katt Williams K.D. Aubert Terry Crews Rickey Smiley Joel McKinnon Miller Khleo Thomas Daniel Curtis Lee Brian Stepanek Sommore Gerry Bednob Chris Williams | narrator = Ice Cube | music = John Murphy | cinematography = Glen MacPherson | editing = Suzanne Hines | production companies = Cube Vision Avery Pix | distributor = New Line Cinema | released = | runtime = 84 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $10 million | gross = $33.5 million }} Friday After Next is a 2002 American Christmas stoner comedy film directed by Marcus Raboy and starring Ice Cube (who also wrote the film) and Mike Epps. It is the third installment in the ''Friday'' series. The film was theatrically released on November 22, 2002, to minor box office success but generally negative reviews. Plot The film begins when a robber (Rickey Smiley), disguised as Santa Claus, breaks into Craig (Ice Cube) and Day-Day's (Mike Epps) house at 3:37 AM on Christmas Eve. Craig fights with the robber, trashing their apartment while making frantic, futile attempts to wake Day-Day. The robber escapes with Craig and Day-Day's Christmas presents and rent money. The same morning, the police come over to get a report. After the police leave, Mrs. Pearly (Bebe Drake) comes in and says that if the two do not pay their rent money by the end of the day, she will evict them. Furthermore, she promises to send her homosexual ex-convict son, Damon (Terry Crews), who just got out of prison after twelve years, after them if they do not pay in a timely manner. The same day, Craig and Day-Day get jobs as "Top Flight Security Guards" from Moly (Maz Jobrani), the property manager and owner of a notoriously squalid doughnut shop and the shopping center that they are assigned to patrol. Later that day, they meet Donna (K.D. Aubert) and Money Mike (Katt Williams), who run a fledgling shop called 'Pimps and Hoes.' The shopping center is also the home of a BBQ rib restaurant called 'Bros. BBQ', owned by the cousins' fathers, Willie (John Witherspoon) and Elroy (Don "D.C." Curry). A couple of baseheads try to rob Money Mike's store, but Craig and Day-Day catch them both. Mike offers them a cash reward, but Craig refuses it and instead invites him to his party. Willie and Elroy are having trouble with some of the children. When one of them kicks Elroy, he retaliates by taking out a belt and starts a series of beatings on the kids. Then, shortly after Moly gives Craig and Day-Day a lunch break, a gang of thugs, supposedly the grandsons of some carolers that were chased off by Day-Day for loitering in front of the corner store, chase after Craig and Day-Day, but, after failing to catch them, they proceed to beat Moly for supposedly hiding them, resulting in the two throwing away their uniforms after witnessing what happened to Moly, and ultimately getting unjustly fired from their jobs (due to Moly accusing them of lazing around and allowing him to be beaten, even though he'd just given them a lunch break). As revenge, Willie rats Moly out to the Department of Health. Craig and Day-Day throw a rent party later that night to recoup their stolen money and stay in their apartment. While Money Mike is in the restroom, Damon attempts to sexually assault him, but fails when Money Mike crunches his testicles with pliers. Damon then proceeds to chase him when he tries to run away. Also Mrs. Pearly comes on to Willie when he uses her bathroom, causing Craig’s mother, Betty (Anna Maria Horsford) to attack her when she catches the two. Craig and Day-Day see the robber and give chase, running into other obstacles (including an elderly comedic but crazed gunman, played by Epps) and are ultimately successful after the robber gets run down by Pinky's limousine. The movie ends with Craig and Day-Day retrieving their rent money and Christmas presents and tying and gagging the robber up on a chimney. During the credits, it is revealed that Craig and Donna hooked up after Craig returned, Damon is still chasing Money Mike throughout the hood, and that Ms. Pearly tried to stop the party by calling the police, but they left after receiving marijuana as a bribe. Cast *Ice Cube — Craig Jones / Narrator *Mike Epps — Day-Day Jones / Old Man with Shotgun *John Witherspoon — Mr. Willie Jones *Don "D.C." Curry — Uncle Elroy Jones *Anna Maria Horsford — Mrs. Betty Jones *Clifton Powell — Pinky *Terry Crews — Damon Pearly *Katt Williams — Money Mike *K.D. Aubert — Donna *Maz Jobrani — Moly *Reggie Gaskins — Officer Brian Dix *Brian Stepanek as Officer #3 *Rickey Smiley — Robber Santa Claus *Sommore — Cookie *Gerry Bednob as Moly's Father *Starletta DuPois — Sister Sarah *Bebe Drake — Mrs. Pearly *Joel McKinnon Miller — Officer Alvin Hole *Chris Williams as Broadway Bill *Trina McGee-Davis — Cinnamon *Khleo Thomas — Bad Boy #1 *Daniel Curtis Lee as Bad Boy #2 *Marc John Jefferies as Kid (uncredited) Reception Friday After Next received a 25% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 71 reviews, with an average rating of 4.2/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "This Friday installment is more shapeless and stale than its predecessors." Soundtrack }} Friday After Next is the soundtrack from the film of the same name. Track listing Category:2002 films Category:2000s LGBT-related films Category:2000s sequel films Category:African-American films Category:African-American comedy films Category:American films Category:American buddy comedy films Category:American Christmas films Category:American sequel films Category:Cube Vision films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Friday (franchise) Category:Films scored by John Murphy (composer) Category:American films about cannabis Category:Films directed by Marcus Raboy Category:Films produced by Ice Cube Category:2000s hip hop films Category:Hood films Category:Hood comedy films Category:Films with screenplays by Ice Cube Category:2000s buddy films Category:2000s Christmas films